Limitless
by Magical
Summary: Destiny & Dani are having a girls' night when both girls are hit with startling revelations. One-shot,


**Limitless**

**By Magical**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters; this story was just written for fun.

**Author's Note**: I originally wrote this story in July 2011. When I first started the story I had no intended ending or plot; I just wanted to write something that was Destiny-centric. I wanted to do something that delved into what was weighing on the teen's shoulder's when she first found out she was pregnant. So I started writing and next thing I knew "Limitless" was born; this story much pretty wrote itself.

* * *

With slow and steady breaths, Destiny did her best to steel herself from the tide wave of emotions that were threating to take her under. However, the little white stick in her hands was making it very difficult to keep her emotions under control; but then again how was she to be expected to keep her composure when this little white stick had just informed her that her entire life was about to change. This little white stick also just told her that despite everything that was going on, things were about to get a little harder. This little stick that came out of a ten dollar pink and white box just told her that she was about to become a mother. "Oh God," she pleaded in a hush whisper as a single tear escape from the corner of her eye.

In this moment Destiny really was not sure how to feel; she was pregnant with Matthew Buchanan's baby. Terrified did not even begin to define how she felt. For one, she was definitely too young to having a baby right now; she was still a kid herself. She just finished her junior year of high school. She was worried about what everyone would have to say her. Her parents would be so disappointed in her, Shaun would surely kill her, and she knew that Matthew's parents would not be pleased either … and that's putting it nicely. But at the same time, as her hand went to rest protectively over her stomach, Destiny couldn't help the wave of intense love she already felt towards the little person growing within her womb. Nor, she could help the affection she felt towards her baby's father, because regardless of everything before this point and what everywhere comes after, there is no denying that this child was truly conceived in love.

A gentle knock pulled Destiny from her personal thoughts. "Is everything all right in here," Destiny heard Dani asked softly through the bathroom door. Destiny was currently staying the night at the Mannings. After the graduation party at Capricorn, Dani convinced Destiny to come and stay the night with her. Dani had reasoned that with everything going on, they were both in need of some real one-one _bestie time_. Destiny knew Dani was right, and besides the last thing she wanted was to be alone in her room being suffocated by the what-ifs and uncertainty of everything going on. Now she didn't know what was better: the not knowing or knowing your world had just shifted off of its axis.

* * *

When Dani and Destiny had gotten to the house just after midnight, Dani had exclaimed that she was strived. So Tea volunteered to order them a pizza from this local diner that delivered until two in the morning on the weekends. They waited for the pizza in Dani's room and it wasn't long before both of them were ready for bed. It was when the two of them just seem to fall into the bed, that they realized just how exhausted they were. The two of them just laid there for a few minutes talking about non-important things, both of them just wanting to escape from real life … if just for a few moments.

It was when the doorbell rang to announce the arrival of the pizza that their carefree night took a turn for the serious. When Destiny had come into the room she threw her purse on the edge of Dani's bed, and when Dani had jumped up to go get the pizza she had accidently knocked it over causing all of its content to spill out. Laughing at herself for being clumsy, Dani told Destiny would pick up the mess.

Destiny was more than happy to let her do it, because she didn't see herself moving from her spot on Dani's bed anytime soon; apparently her best friend had completely forgotten what was in her purse. It wasn't until Dani's laughter suddenly stopped and was replaced with an "Umm," that Destiny remembered the little pink and white box in her purse. Instantly Destiny jumped up from the bed, but it was too late. The two of them could only stand there and look at each as Dani held the box between them; the repercussion of what that box could mean now weighing heavy in the room.

The sound of footsteps in the hallway was what broke them from their trace. Dani had just managed to stuff the box back into Destiny's purse before Todd opened the door to give them their pizza and some drinks. Needing to be alone with her friend, Dani thanked Todd for the food and all but pushed him out of her room before he could say anything. Then locking the door behind her, Dani had just looked at Destiny with a raised brow. "I don't understand," Dani told her. Her tone was not judgmental or accusatory, just confused. "I thought you used protection."

Destiny could only respond with a shrug o her shoulders. There were really no words and Dani could make what she wanted from that response. Dani responded as any best friend would, she walked over to Destiny and wrapped her into a big hug. "It doesn't matter," Dani told her as she held Destiny tight against her.

It was then Dani that had finally convinced Destiny to go ahead and take the test. "You're going to have to do it eventually," she reasoned. "There is no point in putting this off. Not knowing doesn't change the facts … either way." Knowing that Dani was right, Destiny took the little pink and white box with her into Dani's bathroom and took the test. At least if she did now, she didn't have to do it alone.

The whole time that Destiny was in the bathroom, Dani could do nothing but pace back and forth across her bedroom floor. Her heart ached for her friend. For as long as Dani has known Destiny, she was the type of person that carries everyone else. When they met Destiny was helping Matthew carry the burden of trying to fight his parents for the right to make the decision that would give him the hope of walking again. Destiny even left the country to stand by Matthew in his fight. Some might argue Destiny was so determined because of her feelings for Matthew, but Dani knew better. Destiny's determination extended towards anyone that needed her help. The Destiny's capacity for friendship was limitless.

But as Dani paced the floor, she couldn't help but wonder who had limitless support for Destiny. Dani definitely considered Destiny to be her best friend, but in that moment Dani had to admit that she has not been a best friend to Destiny. When Destiny found out that her family had been lying to her Dani had been so involved in her own stuff – stuff that Destiny helped her through the whole way – that she could not remember really checking on Destiny. Then all the stuff with Nate happened and again Destiny was there for her. And when all that stuff with Nate was happening, it was during that time that Darren broke up with Destiny, but Dani did not find out about it until weeks later. But Destiny was there for her offering unfailing support asking for nothing in return, all the while Destiny's life was fractured and coming undone. Who was there for Destiny?

Then almost as if she was receiving her answer, Dani noticed something on her floor by her bed. It looked like a picture; it must have fallen out of Destiny's purse. Leaning down to pick the picture up, Dani turned it around and smiled at the sight before it. It was a picture of Destiny and Matthew at David and Dorian's failed wedding. That was during a time when she and Matthew did not call each other friends. He had become so unrecognizable at that time. He was nothing like the boy that had helped her escape from a boarding school in London while he was still in a wheel chair. The only thing that was the same then was his gentleness towards Destiny. Dani could remember how mean Matthew could be in one moment, but a look from Destiny and his whole demeanor softened. Dani had once called Destiny, Matthew's soul-mate. It seems that she was right, even if he had not known it at the time. Matthew was Destiny's support, but unfortunately he wasn't available right now. It was then, that Dani knew she was going to have to really step up and earn her privilege to be called Destiny's friend.

Unable to take the suspense anymore, Dani gently knocked on the door to check on Destiny. She waited a couple of minutes, but didn't get a response. But then just as she was about to knock again, she noticed that the knob was turning. "Well," Dani asked softly.

* * *

While Destiny had tried to regain some semblance of composure, she had made up in her mind that she wasn't going to say anything. She was going to sort through this on her own. This was her burden and she didn't want to put it on anyone else. She would deal with alone. That's what she told herself, it was what she prepared herself to do before she opened the bathroom door. However, when she saw the concern and support washed over Dani's features something inside Destiny began to break. She couldn't find her voice to lie to Dani's soft one word question that said everything. Instead she just handed her friend the little white stick, so that the stick could tell her.

Taking the little white stick from Destiny, Dani looked down to see two lines: pregnant. "Oh Destiny," she said as she looked up and saw silent tears begin to fall down her friend's face.

"I don't know what I am going to do," Destiny admitted in a broken voice.

Dani nodded head. "I know," she smiled sadly then she pulled Destiny to her. Dani held Destiny tightly as she whispered her promise, "but you won't have to figure it out by yourself. I will be here every step of the way." And Dani meant it; it was her turn to be a limitless friend.

-The End-


End file.
